Succmeister's Succy List of Likes
Description This one, is dedicated to Succmeister's list that he posted awhile ago. He can edit as much as he want, but this mostly for archival purposes - Caesar Also, I'm not in this list. I joined after this was written - Caesar The List * Balinator: someone who takes respect even from people who are older or the same age as him, a natural leader as if it were. * de_staz: because he has a very clear cut opinion, he likes croatia and his language, but will even point out bullshit in things he really likes, I have rarely seen that with people before. * Dex: The most caring person on this entire server, and boy do I get mum vibes from her, but only the good parts of a mum of course, this is not a “why I hate” list. * ESRONZ: someone I can always laugh with, even when I’m down and it feels like the world has it out for me, es can come online and brighten up my day significantly. He also has an evil laugh. * Stalker: He is the kind of mod that you can have fun with, but not to the ridiculous extent that Big Brother had in the early days of LEMMiNO, which makes him a very balanced and pleasant person, he also has a sense of humor that comforts me (I got pretty upset that one time in #jail I am truly sorry). He also has an evil laugh. * Roof: He is a meme daddy and very talented when it comes to making music, I have never seen him mad or upset. * Doug: An equal even if he is not. * Fish Lord: I honestly haven’t talked to him all that often, but when I do I crack up every three to four sentences. * Raven: Someone who just can’t go without ESRONZ, and together they make a great team and have the best convos (even in the fanfics). * JinsKin: Someone who is not afraid to show her personality, the strong sides together with her more fragile and uncertain side also she is like a mainstay in #ventroom. * Kek: A meme daddy, he is always there to make me laugh even if it isn’t his intention, this can be a double edged sword, but 9/10 times it’s a positive attribute. * Warlordson: A chink who never fails to mention that he is a chink, you can have great convos with this guy if you get to know him a bit. * Mercy: Even though you forget who I am every 2 weeks, I like you as a person, even if we haven’t had the chance to talk all that often. * Shadow: Someone who I talk occasionally with, and it’s a good one whenever it happens. * Kat: you know immediately what she is about the second she opens her mouth or...starts typing. * Pika: Great grill who I have liked a lot because we share a very odd sense of humor. * Mark: Someone who always understand me and what I am doing, and he liked my language so he gets like 10000 plus points from that, but I am very interested when I speak him. * Komrade: Best roommates ever. * Fred: Fungi. * Brodsky: I think I’ve known you since fuckin july but never got to know you. * Benjo: Why the fuck are you the mod of a hollow knight server? * Lincoln: the best guy if you… god damn it. * The Finisher: Ahh you were one of the staples of MoN when I first joined, you were of the rare species to be active almost every single day, that made you approachable for a fucking noob like me. * Heischichou: These last days have been especially stressful to me because I am in the midst of failing all my exams, but you sorta carry me through by talking to me every day. * Brender: Also a fungi, minus the spores and the poison that is (fred you’re not spory and poisonous ok pls don’t kill me yet). * Sarah: Honest to god I though this was a sausage fest and you were the only grill to cook them all, but you’re not. Still you have remained special for being the one person I can relate on a personal level with. * Succ: that’s me you braindead idiot. Category:Browse Category:Articles